


FIC: Devoted

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin receives sad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Devoted

**Devoted**

The rider galloped into Locksley's courtyard and slid from his winded mount. He held out a parchment scroll. "A message for Robin of Locksley."

"I am Robin of Locksley." Robin accepted the missive.

He reeled, sadness welling in his chest and his eyes.

The news was not wholly unexpected, but then again, a woman as alive as she should live forever.

A man as true as he would, of course, follow her anywhere. Even into the hereafter.

_It is my sad duty to impart the passing of Eleanor, duchess of Aquitaine, and Sir John Little._

May they rest in peace.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
